


What You Want

by shadowhive



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Palaye Royale
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Gags, M/M, PWP, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Sebastian knows exactly what his brother wants.
Relationships: Remington Leith/Sebastian Danzig
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985140
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve decided to do kinktober but I’m starting it late so... I’m probably gonna take my time with it but I hope it goes well.

“You know, you look so much better like this.” As he spoke Sebastian reached down and ran his fingers along Remington’s chin, through the saliva that was escaping his lips, the ring gag he’d slipped between them keeping them stretched open wide. “Nice and quiet for me.” He continued, slipping two of his fingers into his mouth, brushing them against his eager tongue. “All nice and open, ready to be used.” He hummed to himself, his fingers lazily sliding in and out of his mouth. “That’s what you want isn’t it you little whore?”

In response Remington nodded, or as best he could with Sebastian’s fingers in his mouth. He looked even more debauched like that and Sebastian couldn’t help but fuck his mouth with them a few more times before finally slipping them out completely. 

It didn’t take long for him to undo his fly, pulling his pants open and getting his dick out. It was already hard, after all the sight of his brother like this was so hot and he smirked down at Remington, especially at the way his gaze was drawn to it. “Such a whore. Don’t worry I’ll give you what you need.” He wrapped the fingers of his left hand around the base of his cock, holding it steady as he guided it into his open mouth. “Fuck yeah.” He let out a soft moan as he sank into it, loving how warm and it was. It was a little strange not feeling Remington’s lips wrap around him, even stranger when he felt the cool metal of the gag around his shaft, but he didn’t let that bother him. His other hand reached for Remington’s hair, his fingers tangling in his newly blonde locks.

“You really missed your calling.” Sebastian spoke between movements of his hips. “You were made to be a slut, sucking dicks down dark alleys.” Remington’s tongue flicked against him, making him let out a low moan, his fingers tightening. “Or maybe a porn star, taking it up the ass as you get filmed for countless people to jerk the self off over, wishing they were the ones pounding away into you.” He let out his own groan at the image of that, his brother bent over and being roughly pounded for the cameras... 

“I think when we tour again we’ll have to take this with us. Let everyone know just how much of a needy whore you are.” He smirked, giving him a hard thrust at that, keeping his full length down his throat for a few moments before withdrawing, leaving just the head in his mouth. “You’d like that wouldn’t you? Taking all the cocks of the crew, the support acts, the merch guys.” He was sure Remington would have made some noise in response if he could, but all he could manage was lick at his head. “Of course you’re would.” Sebastian groaned out the words, as he resumed his movements at a steady pace. “I can see it now, you on your knees like this, your face covered in cum and drool over your chest.” The image was going straight to his cock. Yeah they’d definitely have to do that.

Sebastian knew that he was getting closer, so he started to move faster, rocking back and then thrusting down his throat. “Of maybe we should save that for a festival yeah? You could get tied down over something so your pretty little ass is accessible too.” He growled, able to picture it. His hole would look so pretty, stretched open after a long fuck session, leaking the cum of countless men. “Of course no matter when we’d do it I’d always be the first to make use of you and the last.” 

He let out a low groan, his eyes slipping shut as he came down his eager mouth. He felt him swallow everything he had to give and Sebastian let out a satisfied sigh as he eased out of him. “Good boy.” He smiled, releasing his hair and tucking himself back in his pants, zipping his fly back up. “Are you ready?”

Remington had a slightly dreamy look on his face, the one he always got when he was like this and he nodded, his tongue extending to circle around the ring of the gag. Sebastian chuckled softly, turning and heading out to let the others know that he was open for business. It would be hardly the amount of guys there’d be on tour but it would have to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are kudos are always awesome🖤


End file.
